Lost
by Lady Camille
Summary: Air mata pernah bergulir sunyi, meninggalkan bekas nyata pada pipi Charles, menetes beriringan dengan air mata lain dari kilau gelap manik mata milik Erik. Bahwa kenangan itu, bahwa semua yang ada di diri Erik ingin ia pahami—tidak akan ia biarkan Erik sendirian. Tidak pula ia akan menyerah akan Erik.


Sebelumnya, saya di sini akan memodifikasi First Class, mengobrak-abrik—uh, mengobrak-abrik terdengar kurang ajar memang. Tapi, oke.. Memodifikasinya, biar lebih enak didengar—memodifikasi cerita aslinya menjadi cerita **Slash**, **Rate M**, seriously ini akan ada **LEMON**.

Saya tidak hobi berbasa-basi. Jadi langsung saja dan enjoy! 8D

-o-o0o-o-

**Lost**

By Niero

X-Men: First Class © Marvel

-o-o0o-o-

Ruangan dengan rak-rak menjulang tinggi, buku-buku berbagai jenis tertata rapi tampak mengisinya. Terasa dingin dan sepi, mereka berbisik merayu pada siapa pun yang berada di sana—untuk merengkuh salah satu. Berebut menjadi yang dipungut pertama seakan urutan abjad penyusun barisan adalah nomor antrian—sebagian melirik iri pada yang di sudut dengan awalan huruf A pada judulnya. Akan menyenangkan jika tangan hangat yang membuka lembar demi lembar itu penuh kehati-hatian, tepatnya akan merasa begitu dihargai.

Sayangnya dua pemuda yang menempati ruangan sama sekali tidak melirik pada buku-buku, tidak tertarik. Waktu mereka lebih berharga dihabiskan di depan meja, saling berhadapan, fokus pada papan persegi yang membutuhkan strategi untuk menggerakkan permainan di atasnya.

Si pemuda yang lebih tinggi tampak menyilangkan kaki. Erik Lehnsherr, sebagai penanda identitas utama yang direkatkan sejak lahir—itu adalah nama miliknya. Jaket yang dipakainya menandakan ruangan cukup dingin, entah dari mana dingin yang ingin mengganggu itu. Namun, tidak ada yang tergoyahkan hanya karena suhu. Setidaknya ia tidak merasakannya sendirian, pemuda di depannya juga tidak menanggapi dorongan untuk mengambil _sweater_ tambahan yang bisa membentengi hangat dari dalam tubuh untuk tidak terkikis.

"Shaw telah mendeklarasikan perang terhadap kita semua," Charles Xavier, pemuda dengan iris biru cemerlang menggerakkan salah satu pion di papan, menyiapkan benda itu untuk dimangsa jika salah langkah, "Dia harus dihentikan, Erik." ia melanjutkan ucapannya kemudian, matanya fokus pada posisi bidak-bidak. Menimbang langkah selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikannya," Erik yang masih menyilangkan kaki mengangkat santai sebuah pion, menyingkirkannya dan menggantikan posisi tadi dengan kuda miliknya. "Tapi aku akan membunuhnya."

Hening. Charles hanya memberikan tatapan pada pemuda yang lain, ia bergerak dalam duduknya, sedikit menggeser kursi. Tanpa menyelami pikiran Erik—lagi, ia mengerti benar dendam yang ditanggung sudah sedemikian berdesakan, berhimpitan berlomba untuk terlampiaskan. Dengan tiap kali nama _Sebastian Shaw_ terucap, maka itu seperti tombol pemicu untuk bertambahnya rasa benci yang bergelung di seluruh jiwa Erik.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Erik. Amarah dan dendam tidak akan membuatmu menjadi tenang." Charles berucap, berharap bisa memberi pengertian.

"Aku tidak mencari ketenangan, aku menginginkan kematiannya." kata-kata Erik tidak terbantahkan.

Sulit memang untuk mengubah kerasnya pendirian yang berdiri seperti karang. Tekat seganas debur ombak yang diciptakan Charles sama sekali tidak bisa meluruhkan. Tapi ia mengerti, seluruh sudut-sudut kenangan terdalam Erik telah diselaminya tanpa kecuali—ia merasakan penderitaan, juga kenangan indah yang tersisa. Air mata pernah bergulir sunyi, meninggalkan bekas nyata pada pipi Charles, menetes beriringan dengan air mata lain dari kilau gelap manik mata milik Erik. Bahwa kenangan itu, bahwa semua yang ada di diri Erik ingin ia pahami—tidak akan ia biarkan Erik sendirian.

Papan catur di meja menyusul kedinginan, terabaikan. Buku-buku di rak jadi seperti menertawainya, karena menjadi sama-sama tidak diinginkan. Salah satu pemainnya telah beranjak menuju tempat lain. Jika bisa sang permainan ingin menciptakan magnet untuk menahan satu yang terisa agar tidak beranjak. Ironis, karena yang diharapkan justru pengendali seluruh logam—magnet itu sendiri. Disayangkan, yang tersisa mengikuti jejak pemuda pertama. Bisu sang papan catur melihat sosok-sosok rupawan yang menjauhinya.

.

Charles menghempaskan diri di sofa panjang, bersandar lelah—geliat tubuhnya mencari perenggangan, melemaskan otot-otot yang kaku. Pun tidak terganggu dengan Erik yang ikut duduk di sebelahnya, justru hal itu membuatnya senang—perasaan membuncah itu muncul begitu saja setiap kedekatannya dengan Erik terealisasi nyata, jarak yang menipis di antara keduanya menjadikan debar berkejaran.

"Erh, Erik.." kata menjadi hilang, tertahan di tenggorokan Charles.

Selanjutnya bahkan Charles tidak ada kemampuan untuk membuat gerakan, terdiam kaku saat dengan tiba-tiba Erik merebahkan diri dengan kepala tepat dipangkuannya. Dan bagaimana bisa Erik melakukan itu seringan menggerakkan koin perak, menjadikan sepasang paha sebagai bantalnya.

"Hangat dan nyaman," senyum miring terlukis di bibir Erik.

Bahwa apa yang dirasakan Erik itu mendasar, ketenangan jiwanya muncul—sisi gelap menguap tiap ia merasakan bersentuhan dengan Charles. Seperti penyeimbang, mengangkatnya dari curamnya kepekatan masa lalu. Membuatnya sadar, bahwa tidak hanya dibutakan dendam tapi masih adanya sedikit kebaikan dalam hatinya. Ia jadi mengingkan Charles untuk dirinya sendiri, benaknya menjadi sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mewujudkan kepemilikan itu—tanpa takut terbaca oleh sosok yang didambakan.

"Kalau mengantuk, tidurlah di kamarmu." Charles menatap mata Erik, itu membuatnya kembali berdebar. Dan menyesal kemudian—bagaimana jika Erik beranjak. Hatinya menjerit untuk tidak ditinggalkan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Charles menahan egonya untuk menyelami pikiran Erik, ia tidak ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu sekarang. Meskipun tawaran yang seperti gema di telinganya sangat menggiukan, terbisik parau terus-menerus, mendorong telunjuk dan jari tengah dari tangan kirinya bergerak ke pelipis.

Tapi dibatalkan.

"Kau ingin aku pergi?" kata Erik, sedikit membuat pancingan untuk mencari respon, baru ia akan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya jika ekspresi yang didapatnya positif.

"Tidak." ucapan dengan maksud larangan keluar cepat dari bibir Charles.

Tarikan lebar melengkung ke atas tidak diragukan adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan Erik. Senyumnya berubah menjadi tawa kecil—ada yang meloncat kegirangan di dalam jiwanya sana. Lalu tawanya menjadi pudar saat menyelami mata biru Charles yang dilihatnya semakin jelas, wajah itu menunduk.

"Jangan pergi ke manapun," desis Charles.

Sang ahli telepati tidak bisa menahan diri. Semakin melengkungkan punggung, gerakan wajahnya pelan—berbanding terbalik dengan jantungnya yang seolah bertekat mendobrak keluar saking kencangnya berdetak.

"Tidak akan," lirih ucapan Erik, berjuang dengan golakan hasrat yang muncul ke permukaan. Menerpa pertahanan dirinya yang sengaja dikandaskan, atau bahkan kandas dengan sendirinya. Ia tampak putus asa, kenapa bibir menawan di atasnya tidak segera menyapa miliknya.

Deru napas berhembus menyentuh kulit Erik. Sentuhan lembut sepasang bibir bertemu dengan yang sangat mengharapkan—sebagai pertanda dari lama waktu menunggu telah habis. Belum bisa disebut berciuman karena hanya sentuhan, tanpa gesekan dan tekanan. Sejenak beradaptasi mereda panas yang merayap, saling menunggu untuk gerakan lebih. Mencari yang berinisiatif memulai pagutan lidah panas, berkejaran mendominasi, seakan haus akan teguk kehangatan yang ditawarkan. Bahkan ternyata itu sudah terjadi tanpa tahu siapa yang mengawali.

Harapan lebih menbawa tangan Charles menyusuri bagian depan tubuh Erik yang terbalut kaos _turtle neck_ berwarna hitam, jaket yang dikenakan dengan tidak dikancingkan itu telah tersibak dari tadi—sangat mempermudah. Otaknya memerintahkan tangan itu untuk bergerak turun, menangkup sesuatu yang menakjubkan dari bagian tubuh Erik.

"Charles!" suara yang dikeluarkan Erik bahkan tercampur dengan erang.

"Kau ingin lebih?" tanyanya, Charles ingin menguasai keadaan.

Tangan di bawah sana tidak digerakan sama sekali. Namun sensor perasa pada tangan itu menangkap apa yang dalam kurungan jemari semakin keras dan memberontak mengirimkan getaran untuk sedikit permainan.

"_Damn_, Charles. Kau menyakitiku.." Erik tengadah, masih dalam pangkuan Charles. "Tanganmu.. Atau—" serunya putus asa, tangannya sendiri terkepal. Ia ditekan dua hal, ingin mendapat apa yang diajukan Charles, sekaligus menahan diri untuk tidak menerbangkan logam apapun karena putus asa dengan Charles yang mempermainkannya—bagian dirinya ada yang benar-benar harus diperhatikan. _Mein Gott_!

_**Aku tidak mempermainkamu.**_

Sungguh sial, jika bagian tubuh Erik ada yang meronta. Tapi sempat-sempatnya Charles membaca dan berbicara dalam pikirannya. Sekalian saja Magneto ini mengisi benaknya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Charles—tidak perlu menyembunyikan fantasi akan setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang dimanja dengan kecupan hangat. Bahkan ternyata itu berakibat pada tubuhnya sendiri, terasa semakin panas dan membara.

"Erik.." dengan itu Charles melepaskan telepatinya. Darahnya berdesir, membangkitkan diri kecilnya yang tertahan rapat. Meski lolongan minta kebebasan terasa mendesak—ternyata harus ia redam demi sosok lain yang lebih tidak tahan seakan ingin berteriak.

Memberikan apa yang diminta Erik adalah yang lebih didahulukan. Membiarkan Erik menguasai sofa seorang diri. Charles memilih posisi yang membuat semua barang di ruangan ini kalau bisa akan memalingkan muka. Bersembunyi dari dua pencari pelepasan tuntutan birahi, tidak ingin menyaksikan Erik terlena karena Charles yang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Charles … _du bist gut_!" kata dalam bahasa bunda yang tidak disukainya terlantun begitu saja—tanpa sadar, karena tidak ada yang lebih baik dari apa yang tengah dilakukan Charles padanya sekarang.

_**Of course.**_

Bibir Charles terlalu sibuk, tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Bahwa rasa Erik membuatnya ketagihan. Dan sedikit kecewa karena harus ia lepaskan, dua tangan kekar meraih kepalanya untuk tengadah, menariknya ke atas. Lalu menerima bertubinya bibir Erik yang menuntut akan dirinya. Charles memberikan kuasa atas lehernya secara penuh, untuk mengecap rasa dengan gelitik dan hisapan di sana, yang sesekali menyusur naik ke telinganya.

Sofa yang memberikan tempat untuk Erik dan Charles menjerit terluka saat tangan Charles mencengkeram tepiannya dengan erat—akan terlihat goresan tipis jika diperhatikan saksama. Dosa apa sampai digunakan untuk tempat bercinta, bukan fungsinya. Atau dua pemuda itu saja yang terlalu tidak peduli, hanya sibuk mengejar kepuasan pribadi. Dan akhirnya besyukur saat salah satunya kemudian mengerti.

"Kita perlu tempat tidur." bisikan Erik menggelitik telinga Charles. Dengan posisi Charles yang berada di pangkuannya, geliatnya terasa menekan saat bisikan tadi terjadi.

"Kamarmu," balas Charles.

Dalam perjalanan bahkan tidak ada yang berniat melepaskan satu sama lain.

Dan tidak ada keinginan dari keduanya untuk sekedar mematikan lampu saat sampai—kamar Erik masih terang benderang. Cahaya yang tidak tahu malu menyaksikan Charles yang terkunci di bawah, dalam kungkungan jerat sosok yang menuntut di atas ranjang. Memperlihatkan gambaran-gambaran jernih akan apa saja yang dilakukan sang pemegang kendali—ulah mereka tidak ada tabir penutup sama sekali.

Pun Charles, yang biasanya selalu mampu memberikan rangkain kata-kata rayuan bermuatan mutasi gen pada mahasiswa atau sosok apapun yang tampak menarik saat ia di bar. Sekarang sepatah kata saja tidak ada yang mampu ia perdengarkan. Hanya rintih dan erang kecil yang menggema, memantul di dinding-dinding dingin kamar Erik.

Bukan hanya Charles yang kehilangan kemampuan untuk bertutur kata. Erik merasakan hal serupa, bibirnya lebih digunakan untuk mengecap rasa dari tubuh rengkuhannya, dan menyerukan nama dari pemilik tubuh.

"Charles.."

Di saat nama menjadi sesuatu yang begitu intim untuk diucapkan. Menjadikannya berjalan beriringan dengan ledakan energi yang dicari dari awal, pelengkap dari rangkaian penyatuan.

"Erik!"

Nama lain yang terucap benar-benar menjadi teman saat sensasi yang membumbung tinggi berganti menjadi kehangatan yang tercapai. Sebanding dengan peluh yang jatuh seperti ditinggalkan, menetes dan terserap oleh lebarnya kain putih yang ditarik untuk menutupi raga bagian bawah.

Terdiam beberapa saat. Sang pemanja dan yang dimanja sejenak mengatur pernapasan—memberikan tuntutan paru-paru yang memohon untuk diisi oksigen lebih.

"Aku mau tidur," ucap Charles. Beringsut, merapat pada tubuh Erik untuk merasakan bahwa pemuda itu akan tetap di sisinya.

Matanya memang terpejam, tapi tidak dengan kesadarannya. Ia sempurna terjaga, untuk memikirkan yang baru saja terjadi. Bahwa ia merasa senang, hatinya penuh sesak dengan perhatian dari Erik. Ia memiliki Erik lebih dari siapapun, satu yang menyentuh dan merasakan seluruh dari diri Erik. Tanpa bisa ditahan senyumnya terbentuk.

"Charles, aku yakin kau tidak tidur kalau bibirmu masih tersenyum seperti itu," gerutu Erik, yang tetap jengah dengan senyum yang bahkan semakin lebar—itu menjengkelkan.

Tawa renyah justru menjadi balasan. Charles berusaha menghentikan tawanya saat mata mereka beradu, dan sinar marah dari Erik membuatnya semakin mati-matian menahan gelak. "Pftt.. Oke, aku hanya sedang senang, Erik."

"Terserahlah," Erik merperbaiki posisinya, menempatkan lengan dan bahunya sebagai alas tidur untuk Charles.

"Hal yang lebih penting lagi," perkataan Charles menggantung begitu saja, ia menatap Erik. "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau lampu kamarmu tetap menyala terang."

Erik menggeram tertahan, luapan suara kesal yang terhambat seperti berasal dari bagian belakang kerongkongan. Namun tetap tangan terangkat ke arah _lightswitch_ di sebelah pintu, mencari yang bisa dikendalikan—memutus aliran listrik yang mengalir ke lampu dari bahan logam yang berhubungan. Oke, sekarang keadaan sudah gelap. Seharusnya pemuda di pelukannya telah pulas.

"Wajah tidurmu," Erik menggumam pelan tidak mau Charles terbangun, ada setetes iri pada kedamaian yang terpahat di raut pemuda yang menjadi begitu dekat dengannya. "Seakan tanpa beban."

Pelan Erik memindahkan tugas lengannya pada tumpukan bantal agar menjaga pulas tidur Charles tidak terganggu. Dan melimpahkan pada selimut untuk memberikan kehangatan yang diperlukan saat ia beranjak bangkit. Dipastikan tidak terusik oleh gerakannya, Erik mencium pelipis Charles singkat sebelum benar-benar memunguti pakaian dan memakainya seadanya.

.

Setidaknya sekarang sang ahli telepati sedang tidur, Erik tidak khawatir angannya didobrak mendadak lagi. Itu menyebalkan memang, andai ada sesuatu yang bisa membentenginya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Charles memahami dirinya karena _kelebihan_ itu, tapi tetap saja tidak menyenangkan—tidak ada rahasia apapun yang bisa ia tahan.

Kakinya yang melangkah meninggalkan kamar memutuskan berhenti di balkon—takjub dalam keheningan malam yang tidak terusik kerlip bintang bertebaran. Di kejauhan cakram parabola raksasa objek latihannya berdiri menantang, desau bayu menerpa tidak bisa menggoyahkan. Sekali lagi ia ingin mencobanya, menggerakkan benda angkuh yang pernah ia tundukkan.

_Fokus yang sebenarnya adalah titik yang berada di antara kemarahan dan ketenangan._

Erik menanamkan ucapan Charles itu baik-baik di memorinya, mencari kedamaian dari ingatan yang telah digali. Dan dengan sebelah tangan ia bisa menggerakan sasarannya, lebih mudah dari percobaan pertama. Terasa lebih ringan, sebesar inikah kekuatannya?

Semua karena Charles. Yang Erik yakin, kebersamaan mereka barusan adalah sebuah awal dari langkah baru. Dan setelah perang selesai—mereka bisa bersama-sama mengumpulkan _mutan _di berbagai belahan dunia untuk mewujudkan ambisinya. Ia dibesarkan dalam jajahan _Nazi_—kekejaman manusia yang memaksa seluruh dirinya untuk menyaksikan kepahitan hidup. Manusia tidak sebaik seperti yang selalu dipikirkan Charles, menurut Erik itu adalah pemikiran bodoh, atau justru arogan. Dan bahwa meskipun besok mereka menyelamatkan dunia, manusia tidak akan berubah baik pada kaum mereka. Seharusnya Charles bisa memahami tentang hal ini.

Desau angin telah mendorongnya untuk kembali ke kamar. Saat Erik kembali menaiki tempat tidur, Charles terusik, terjaga akan gerakan-gerakan di belahan lain tempatnya berbaring.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" Erik menekuk sikunya untuk menyangga kepala.

"Ya," ucap Charles, masih terlihat sentengah mengantuk. "Kau dari mana?"

"Mencari angin, dan _bermain-main_ sebentar." ucap Erik.

Charles tidak ingin bertanya lagi, ia tahu persis apa yang dilakukan Charles—seperti menyaksikan dan seakan mengalaminya sendiri. Bertanya langsung hanya bentuk kesopanan sebenarnya. Tapi kemudian ia tetap ingin berkata-kata, komunikasi lebih terasa erat dengan ucapan yang terlontar nyata, bukan dengung di kepala.

"Aku tidak mau ini berakhir," pernyataan ini seperti membuat Charles terlihat begitu menginginkan Erik. Meski seperti itu pula keadaannya. "Tidak mau kau meninggalkanku."

Erik merengkuh tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil dibandingkan fisiknya, berbaring dengan melingkarkan tangannya erat di pinggang Charles. "Maka tetaplah di sampingku, Charles. Ikutlah bersamaku, selamanya di sisiku. Lalu kita bangun dunia kita, pikiran naifmu tidak akan membuat _mutan_ diterima manusia."

"Tapi mereka ada yang baik," bantahnya.

"Charles!"

"Erik, jangan bunuh Shaw." Charles tahu ucapannya akan sia-sia, tapi tidak ada salahnya terus mencoba.

Erik melepaskan pelukannya, memilih duduk kemudian. "Seharusnya kau yang paling mengerti aku, Charles. Memahami apa yang aku inginkan."

Pemuda yang lain ikut duduk, merapat pada punggung Erik dan memeluk sosok itu dari belakang. "Aku mengerti, aku memahamimu. Itulah kenapa aku ingin bersamamu, dan membuatmu tidak melulu dimakan dendam tak berkesudahan."

"Kita lihat nanti," ucapan ini tidak sungguh-sungguh bagi Erik.

"Erik," Charles berbisik—ada nada menggoda dalam getar suaranya. "Kenapa kau sudah berpakaian? Malam masih akan panjang."

Senyum mau tidak mau tersungging menang. Bahwa Charles menginginkan Erik lagi.

.

Pagi datang dengan kilau matahari yang bersenandung riang, tidak mau tahu kejadian apa yang tengah menerpa belahan dunia yang disinarinya. Cahaya meliuk jenaka di antara kanopi pepohonan, mengusir embun halus untuk segera menguap enyah. Dan tidak ragu-ragu memberikan terangnya pada armada kapal perang yang tengah berderak menyusuri lautan meninggalkan pelabuhannya masing-masing.

Cahaya yang bagai menertawakan Charles, karena kegundahannya yang mendadak muncul di pagi saat ia terbangun dari buaian mimpi. Tidak ada yang salah, ia masih dalam pelukan Erik saat itu. Namun ada khawatir yang menyeruak, menggerogoti kepercayaan dirinya.

"Erik" langkah Charles cepat menyusuri koridor, tergesa membuka pintu untuk menemui sang pemuda di kamar yang sedang berganti pakaian dengan seragam hitam-kuning ciptaan Hank. Seragam yang juga sudah melekat di tubuh Charles.

"Apa ada masalah?" Erik menangkap pancaran tidak tenang yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya terpikir—" ia menghentikan ucapannya, dan bergerak maju untuk menjulurkan tangan melingkari leher Erik, lalu memberinya ciuman singkat. "Bisa dikatakan aku takut kalau nanti kehilanganmu."

Erik mengerutkan keningnya, "Kita akan baik-baik saja, Charles. Kita mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak orang lain punya."

Charles menatap sangsi, yang kemudian ia memutuskan akan tetap bertahan di kepala Erik. Jangan keluar dari sana sedetikpun untuk memastikan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Ia paham Erik sangat kuat, tapi yang Charles takutkan adalah Erik akan kalah dari dirinya sendiri.

.

Hidup digerogoti amarah dan dendam menimbulkan ambisi dan kebencian. Kebaikan yang semula ada dan dibangkitkan Charles bahkan terhisap dengan keji saat sebuah koin digunakan sempurna seperti yang pernah diperintahkan. Bergerak. Namun gerakan itu berubah menjadi pencabut kematian.

Itulah Erik. Dan sekarang telah lepas dari Charles, ada penghalang yang dikenakan. Seputus asa apapun Charles mencoba menembus pikiran sang pembalas dendam, ia tidak bisa. Teriakan nyata juga tidak mampu tersampaikan, teredam hilang di kekosongan udara. Itu menyakitkan saat melihat Erik justru menjatuhkan tubuh tak bernyawa—Erik yang dikenalnya, seharusnya ia bisa menekan—menjadi tali penahan bagi Erik agar tidak berbuat jauh. Tapi ia gagal.

"Erik," Charles mengejar sosok yang berjalan ke arah pantai.

Ia tahu apa yang pernah diucapkan Erik adalah benar, manusia tidak bisa menerima _mutan_. Tapi itu tidak bisa dibenarkan. Dan yang Charles tahu ia harus menghentikan Erik, semua perbuatannya adalah salah. Sekalipun adu hantam—membuat pasir putih di pantai ikut merasakan nyerinya pukulan, akan Charles lakukan.

Dan benda sial di kepala Erik membuat Charles tidak bisa menang. Ia tidak bisa merasakan Erik. Erik terenggut hilang. Lalu peluru dari Moira yang dibelokkan Erik—menembus tulang belakangnya yang ternyata menjadi akhir.

"Charles!"

Saat itu pula Erik tersadar dari segala ambisi untuk meluluh lantakkan seluruh kapal yang mengapung di lautan. Pesta ledakan dan api hanya tinggal sejengkal berbenturan di langit, sayangnya kapal-kapal justru selamat—sajian yang kurang lengkap. Tapi bagi Erik, itu tidak penting. Charles yang lebih penting.

"Charles, maafkan aku.." ia menarik peluru yang bersarang menciderai pemuda yang telah membius jiwanya. Bahwa sekarang ia khawatir akan keselamatan Charles yang berada di pelukannya. Dan amarah adalah sesuatu yang tumbuh alami di diri Erik, "Kau.. Kau penyebab semua ini terjadi!"

"Cukup.." Charles menahan Erik yang hampir membunuh Moira.

Tangan Erik yang semula terangkat bergerak turun menyapa dada Charles, menggerakkannya pelan si sana. "Aku sudah mencoba memperingatkanmu dari awal, Charles. Mereka membuat kita terpecah, mereka akan tetap menyerang kita."

Charles hanya menggeleng pelan. Mata biru di sana membiaskan luka.

"Charles, kau yang paling aku percaya. Aku menginkanmu di sampingku, bersamaku. Sekaranglah saatnya, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu kalau kau sekarang menginginkan kita tetap bersama."

"Aku tidak bisa.."

Selesai seperti ini, ada yang tercabut—membawa kekosongan saat Moira mengantikan posisi Erik yang semula menyangga tubuhnya. Erik berdiri tidak jauh, tetap tegak penuh ketegasan. Pemuda itu akan benar-benar meninggalkan Charles, membuat lubang besar perasaan yang harus selesai sebelum sempat dimulai. Dengan gerakan kaku Charles menyentuh pelipisnya—meskipun tidak didengar ia tetap akan mengatakan.

_**Erik, aku mencintaimu.**_

Erik bahkan tidak menoleh pada Charles, seperti sesuatu yang akan dihapuskan, tidak perlu dicek ulang. Tapi apa yang terpikirkan pun sama. Satu hal yang akan Erik simpan, dan tidak ia harapkan Charles akan tahu.

_Aku mencintaimu, Charles. Tapi ambisiku lebih penting dari sekedar perasaan yang aku miliki padamu._

Yang Erik lakukan selanjutnya justru mengulurkan tangan pada Azazel, Riptide, Angel, dan terakhir Raven. Lalu dalam hitungan detik menghilang meninggalkan asap hitam kemerahan yang dalam sekejap juga ikut sirna. Charles tidak bisa menahan langkah Erik—tidak akan ada yang bisa.

Sakit. Biarlah sosok-sosok di sekitarnya berpikiran Charles merasakan sakit karena luka, karena kakinya yang bahkan tidak ia rasakan lagi. Tapi sakit yang sebenaranya adalah di hatinya—menggerogoti lubang yang ditinggalkan Erik semakin lebar menganga—terkikis menjadi hampa. Ia tidak peduli kehilangan kaki, tangan, atau apapun. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kakinya itu.

Kehilangan fungsi anggota badan tidak sesakit seperti perih yang menghujam saat kehilangan Erik Lehnsherr.

Debur ombak menjadi nyanyian yang masuk ke telinga Charles, memberinya ketenangan—bisikan lembut dari butir air yang beradu karena kejamnya angin yang mendorong paksa. Seharusnya ia tidak menyerah sekarang—tidak menyerah akan Erik sampai pada batas kematian begitu cinta padanya, dan akhirnya merenggut nyawanya.

Charles tidak akan menyerah dalam memperjuangkan Erik.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

.

.

Pertama, saat terakhir itu coba kalau Charles reflek memeluk Erik, lupa kalau Erik bisa mengeyahkan peluru. Dan tembakan yang mengenai punggung Charles itu langsung dari Moira. Rasanya akan lebih dramatis. #heh

Kedua, yang penting fic ini sudah selesai. Terima kasih bagi siapa saja yang telah membaca, numpang lewat, atau hanya scroll-scroll sampai sini. 8D


End file.
